Mikuni-Hulstria General Election 4026
108 | popular_vote1 = 25,495,055 | percentage1 = 56.42% | swing1 = 24.76% | image2 = | leader2 = Tonī Bureā | leader_since2 = 4024 | party2 = Democratic Party of Mikuni-Hulstria | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 23.87%, 109 Seats | seats2 = 200 | seat_change2 = 91 | popular_vote2 = 19,694,447 | percentage2 = 43.58% | swing2 = 19.71% | map_image = Mikuni_Hulstria_Senate_UK_4026.png | map_size = 250px | map_caption = Composition of the Senate following the election. | title = Winner | posttitle = Winning party | before_election = Xia Yoriatsu | before_party = Liberation Communists | after_election = Park Chanyeol | after_party = Liberal Party of Mikuni-Hulstria |color1 = 3396FB |color2 = E3170D }} The Mikuni-Hulstria General Election 4026 was an election held in the United Democracy of Mikuni-Hulstria during April 4026, with all 450 seats in the Senate up for election. The election was called over a year earlier than scheduled due to the Liberation Communists dissolving, necessitating a new election. It is thought they dissolved for a multitude of reasons, most notably party in-fighting, perceived incompetence and a critical drop in opinion polls since the outset of the previous election. As a result, the only remaining parties were the Liberal Party and the Democratic Party, with the former winning the largest number of seats with a working majority of 24. This resulted with Park Chanyeol's return to the Senate as Prime Senator, and also saw the Democrats become the Official Opposition for the first time. The election took place alongside the Presidential Election, which the Liberal Party also won, this time outright in the first round due to only two parties competing. Fall of Communism Following the previous election, the Liberation Communists won the largest number of seats and entered a minority government. Very soon after this, Communists across Mikuni-Hulstria were very disappointed. The LCP in the eyes of die-hard communists had failed to bring their promise of an end to free-market economics whilst the less staunch supporters of the party saw their proposed social policies as far too restrictive. The LCP dropped from the top of opinion polls to their lowest ever recorded score within the space of a few months, eventually dropping to critical levels and many believing they would be unable to ever be serious contenders for government ever again. Along with this, there was massive in-fighting within the party. Famously the Prime Senator Xia Yoriatsu of the LCP and party leader Ise Yoriatsu who stood for President twice, did not get on at all. Their ideals and plans on implementing laws varied drastically. The biggest difference however was social policy; Xia Yoriatsu's social policies were too restrictive for even Ise's taste despite him publically backing them. Finally, the last nail in the coffin was even vaster differences and splits within the nation. The two main factions were the Libertarian Communists, which resembled socially libertarian socialists than full communists alongside the Authoritarian Communists. The Authoritarian's were the largest faction within the party and held the most sway however they were a dying breed; many of them were supporters of the House Yukio-Labsburg and the old Empire in its day. Their policies resembled each other strikingly, including fully communist economics and restrictive social policies. However they were an aging population which was dying off and contrasted violently with the younger, more liberal communists. After under two years of struggling with party in-fighting and contempt from the public, the Liberation Communists decided it would be better for the country if they called for a new election and dissolved. Xia Yoriatsu stayed as Prime Senator until the election completed and the next Prime Senator was selected. Overview Despite the election being called with short notice, the two remaining parties, the Liberal Party and the Democratic Party had anticipated the Communists would dissolve and a new election would be called months before it actually happened, along with the general public. As such, both parties were heavily prepared. The Liberals campaigned under the theme of security and progress within the nation; it highlighted the contrast between Park Chanyeol's and Xia Yoriatsu's time as Prime Senator and boasted more achievemets from Chanyeol's premiership than the highly unpopular tenure of Xia Yoriatsu. They also heavily played on President Wu Chen's popularity. They also promised better handling of international affairs than the Democrats would, and tried to demonize the ever changing nature of the Democrats, specifically their shift towards the centre and centre-right. The Democrats campaigned mostly for lowering taxes and lessening regulation on small businesses. Democrat leader Tonī Bureā was highly popular and seen as the best leader of the party since Kon kaori or indeed ever. Bureā endorsed more pragmatic, third-way and centrist approaches to government then his predecessors had done. This cemented his party as the preferable choice for the right-wing electorate in the nation against the Liberals which had instead moved increasingly closer to the left. The party also heavily criticized the Liberals as ineffective and that their last term in power achieved relatively little, something with Bureā promised would not be the case if he was elected. Results Due to the Communists dissolving, it was apparent both remaining parties were going to pick up support. The real question was who was going to pick up the most, with opinion polls for months being extremely close. However the Liberals emerged as the winner with their support soaring 24.76% higher than previously and finally commanded a majority in the Senate for the first time. The Democrats became with official opposition with 50 less seats then the Liberals. The voter turnout dropped minorly to 60.44% from 76.80% in the previous election. This is thought mostly due to voter dissatisfaction with the two options available, older generations dying off and some disgruntled Communists refusing to vote for either Liberals or Democrats. Category:Politics of Mikuni-Hulstria Category:Elections in Mikuni-Hulstria